


One Problem, His Family

by tkdgrl223



Series: Office Revelations [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Business Exec!Castiel, Deanna Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Genderbending, Secret Relationship, Secretary!Deanna, Unplanned Pregnancy, castiel novak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkdgrl223/pseuds/tkdgrl223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For two years they've kept their relationship a secret, but that's going to change when Deanna Winchester has to decide whether or not to tell her boyfriend/boss, Casitel Novak, and his snobby uber-religious family or not about her pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Problem, His Family

_Fuck fuck fuck!_ Deanna thought while pounding the steering wheel of the Impala. She knew her life was over if she stayed. She just needed to start driving, leave, and never look back, but she couldn’t. Cas would send out the entire police force if she didn’t at least stop by work first. So Deana blotted her eyes and took deep breaths before shifting into reverse. 

"10:22am, Cas should be in his office now.” the freckled dirty blonde muttered. With each step closer to Cas’s office Deana slowed. 

She wasn’t ready for anything this would entail. She didn’t want to face him. How could she tell him? She wondered while stalling outside the door of his office.

“Deanna?” _SHIT! Fucking glass door._ She couldn’t run now, he’d only follow and that would cause a huge scene. So with another deep breath she entered his office.

 

When Deanna left this morning she said she had a routine checkup this morning, but that was over three hours ago. All the doctors the company’s insurance covered did very well about seeing patients at their appointment times. Castiel had begun to worry what was taking so long. Did the doctor find something serious? What if its cancer? What if its a heart condition? So many what ifs ran through his mind he had no idea what had been said in his 9:30 meeting. 

Castiel watched as Dee slipped into the office. Normally she would have rushed to give him a good morning kiss, but today she remained by the door, arms crossed over her chest and eyes locked on the floor. 

“Dee? What’s wrong?” She stood in silence, pulling her arm away when he tried to touch her. “Dee what happened at the doctor’s?”

“That’s not important. Please sit I need to talk to you.” He hesitated before returning to his chair. Deanna sat down and promptly blurted out, "I quit.” 

“What? Why? Dee you don’ mean that.”

“Yes I do Castiel.” She knew using his full name would sting. At work he was always Mr. Novak and at home he was Cas, but he was never Castiel. “I quit. I’d like to thank you for the opportunity to work at Novak Communications, but I think it’s time I find a new town and a new job.”

“What about what we discussed last week. Deanna you agreed. You said you saw a future for us. What’s changed since then? since this morning when you told me you loved me?”

“I lied. I’ve been thinking that I should move on for awhile. I’m sorry for no providing you with notice but I think it’s best if I leave soon.” 

She was barely out of the chair when Cas wrapped an arm around her waist and proceeded to kiss her. This was the man she loved. 

Cas pulled away enough to look at Dee and request “Dee I’ll accept your resignation only if you tell me the real reason you’re quitting. I know it has to do with what the doctor told you.”

Dee burrowed her head into Cas’s shoulder, wiping her tears and runny makeup all over his white shirt. “I’m pregnant.”

“That’s it?” he grinned. Deanna stared dumbfounded up at her boyfriend. “All morning I worried you had some chronic or terminal disease. This, this is wonderful.”

“But your family. They don’t even know we’re dating. They’ll be furious you are fathering an illegitimate child with somebody with no money and a two year degree. How is this wonderful Cas? How?”

“Because I was going to arrange a dinner this weekend where I’d introduce you to my family. Then after dinner I was going to pull you outside for a minute and there under the stars,” Cas dropped to one knee. Dee nearly slapped herself her hands rose to cover her gapping mouth so fast. Both giggled as Cas fumbled to get the box out of his jacket pocket. “I would have said,   
‘Deanna Winchester, I am in love with you and never wish to spend a day apart. Form the time you interviewed you had my heart. And, dear god why am admitting this because I know you’re going to tell everyone, I knew I had a shot with you when on the trip to Pontiac we were working late and you send me to buy you tampons. So now three years later and hundreds of tampons later Deanna Harriet Winchester will you make me the happiest man in the world by marrying me?’  
“So whatcha say Dee?”

“Yes!” This time the kiss was more passionate, but a sudden realization made Dee pull back. “Cas, your whole family is right outside and are probably wondering what the hell is going on.”  
“Well let’s go tell them?”  
“What now?”  
“Well yes now. How else to we explain ourselves and that lovely rock on your finger? Dee I don’t care anymore what they say. They can think whatever they want of you and none of which will every change the fact that I love you and our child."

So together Castiel Novak and Deanna Winchester left the office to face the Novak firing squad blissfully content with the knowledge nothing would stop them from being together.


End file.
